1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro sample heating apparatus and method of making the same, and more particularly, to an integrated micro sample heating apparatus that requires no additional package process and method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A micro sample heating apparatus is common equipment in a laboratory. The micro sample heating apparatus is used to heat a sample (normally a liquid sample) to a required temperature for the convenience of successive analysis. Please refer to FIG. 1 through FIG. 3. FIG. 1 through FIG. 3 are schematic diagrams illustrating a conventional micro sample heating apparatus 10, wherein FIG. 1 depicts a heating unit 20, FIG. 2 depicts a sample room unit 30, and FIG. 3 illustrates the conventional micro sample heating apparatus 10 in use. As shown in FIG. 1 through FIG. 3, the conventional micro sample heating apparatus 10 is composed of a heating unit 20, and a sample room unit 30. The heating unit 20 includes a substrate 22, and a micro heating device 24 disposed on the substrate 22. The sample room unit 30, disposed on the micro heating device 24, includes a slide 32 and an isolation structure 34. The isolation structure 34 is a flexible circular spacer, and the central opening 36 of the isolation structure 34 and the slide 32 constitute a sample room.
The conventional micro sample heating apparatus 10, however, suffers from some disadvantages. First, the heating rate of the conventional micro sample heating apparatus 10 depends on the thickness of the slide 32. The thinner the slide 32 is, the fast the heating rate becomes. However, the thickness of the slide 32 is inversely proportional to the price of the slide 32, and a thinner slide 32 will increase the cost of the conventional micro sample heating apparatus 10. Also, the slide 32 with a thinner thickness is more fragile. In addition, the heating unit 20 and the sample room unit 30 are fabricated separately. In other words, the sample room unit 30 is not placed on the heating unit 20 until using the conventional micro sample heating apparatus 10. Therefore, the heating unit 20 and the sample room unit 30 of the conventional micro sample heating apparatus 10 are not effectively integrated, causing inconvenience in use.